


I'll Be Home

by ACalmHope28



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACalmHope28/pseuds/ACalmHope28
Summary: Waverly Earp would like nothing more than to be back with her family for Christmas. But if they do manage to make it back, will it be the perfect reunion Waverly hopes for?*Just a fluffy Christmas fic because 2020's awful and we could use some hope in our lives. Enjoy!*
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Let All Your Memories Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I started writing this in November 2019 in the hopes I would post it before Christmas... THAT didn't happen, obviously! But when we finally had a Season 4 air date, the drive to finish this grew. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff and bliss. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: You'll notice throughout the course of this fic, I change perspectives a couple times. It is intentional. I wanted it to feel as though you're getting the story from the middle of the action first, but then take a step back and follow the characters through the rest of the story. I hope that makes sense. And I hope it works! Who knows! Tried something different!
> 
> See end of fic for more notes and music inspirations.

For miles we stumbled up the road. 

Exhausted, desperate for a full meal and tea…

God, tea sounds so good right now!

And warmth! Real blankets… hugs… 

We had been in snow for what seemed like ages. The Garden, much like Purgatory, enjoyed a very long and very drawn out Winter. But, turns out angel wings, which apparently came and went with the Garden, provide a decent amount of warmth for two. Doc would make the fire, I’d whip out the wings, and we were safe. It was never clear if the Garden was a haven or a prison. We figured we’d find out when we got out. 

While the circumstance of our stay was balls, the two of us tried to retain some sort of normalcy. The days were spent studying the land, finding viable food to make over the fire, and discovering new water sources. We kept track of the days, too. 

Last Christmas seemed like a dream now - memories of mistletoe, Mama’s cooking, dancing, and a particularly cute looking elf. Even if we did make it back for Christmas, it wouldn’t be the same. We’d been gone for so long, who knows what had changed in Purgatory. But knowing that didn’t stop the ache. 

Soon after being dragged into the Garden, we realized that try as we might, “escaping” the Garden wasn’t going to happen. It’s like it had a mind of its own. So, we survived. December began and all I could think about was going home. Whenever Doc went to fetch more fire wood, I would hum to myself, occasionally singing the words that would inevitably bring tears.

“I’ll be home for Christmas

You can plan on me…

Please have snow 

And mistletoe

And presents under the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love-light gleams.

I’ll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams.”

“That sure was beautiful, Waverly.”

“Oh, Doc! I didn’t know you were back.”

“Couldn’t leave you cold, now could I?”

Doc dropped the wood he was holding into a neat pile near the fire pit, and took his seat near mine. He spoke.

“We never did much for Christmas. We didn’t have much, that was for certain. But Mama always put something in our stockings. A penny or two. A new hat she had knitted. But the best was a peppermint candy. Yes, even back then peppermint was the flavor of Christmas. My brother and I knew we should savor the candy as we knew we would not receive a piece for another year, but it was always far too tempting. We would suck and bite on the red and white sugar with such force, our cheeks and teeth would hurt. 

And Papa… Well, Papa wasn’t always with us for Christmas morning. But we didn’t mind. He was working, and that was just fine. Mama dabbled on the piano, just enough to sing some carols, so we’d gather around, sing with her - although I am not one who should be singin’. We didn’t have much, but I have some real fond memories of Christmases with them.”

It was then I understood that Doc knew. He knew how much I needed my sister… Nicole… my best friends. He needed them, too. That night we shared stories of favorite Christmases, holiday blunders, and quiet nights, until we practically fell asleep on the stumps. 

The next morning acted as any other. Doc woke early to re-kindle the fire, then we set out to explore and find food. Each morning, we passed a grouping of trees whose branches resembled a sort of doorframe. We both assumed this was the way in and out of the Garden, but as much as we studied and poked and prodded, we never learned anything new, and nothing ever changed. But this morning? Holly bushes with vibrant red berries and wild honeysuckle flowers sprouted from the ground and enveloped the tree trunks, their stems winding around the branches. Now there was no doubt it was a door. 

I couldn’t help but stare at the new addition. It was beautiful. Welcoming, even. 

“So, what shall it be today, Miss Waverly? The kale still growing nicely?” His footsteps were more like stomps on the snowy ground as he made his way up the hill from our campsite.

“I don’t know that we’re gonna need it today, Doc.”

The gunslinger looked up from the ground his eyes had been trained on.

“Well, ain’t that grand? You don’t reckon that’ll be our way out?”

“Only one way to find out. But if it is our way out, we need to prepare for whatever’s on the other side. I’ll stay here and study the new blooms. Will you go back to camp and gather only the necessities? Meet me back here when you’re done?”

“Whatever you need. Always.” Doc tipped his hat and bounded back down the hill. 

That was it. We were finally getting out of there. 

Some time later, Doc met me at the top of the hill. With him, he carried the carrots and kale we harvested earlier that week, and three small logs. 

“What do you reckon we do to get out of here? Just walk through it?”

“I tried that this morning, but it doesn’t seem to work. Like there’s a forcefield. Similar to the one that was at the bottom of the steps that day. I can walk around the trees just fine, I can touch it, but I can’t pass through.”  


“You said you tried that this morning?”

I nodded.

“Well, it’s been a few hours, let’s try again.” Doc said with the upmost confidence. 

And with that confidence, he strode forward and ran face first into the forcefield. 

“Dagnabit.”

I sighed, heavily. All I wanted to do was get home. I could feel the anxiety rising in my chest, like a fire starting to consume. 

Breathe, Waverly. You have to be able to think. 

I closed my eyes, took some deep breaths, and started to hum. I hummed the song that had helped me through the past few weeks. The one Doc caught me singing last night. I had gotten through the first verse, gaining a semblance of control back when I heard,

“Ummm… Waverly?”

Doc’s voice sounded concerned, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw new frost, practically glittering atop the holly and honeysuckle. I looked to Doc, whose eyes were wide. Then back to the plants. And back to Doc.

“You don’t think…?”

“I certainly think it’s worth a shot. Ladies first.”

“You have everything, right?”

“I do.”

“Okay. Let’s go home.”

After that, we stepped through the portal and landed in the middle of the Purgatory woods. With a little light left in the day, we found the road and set off towards town and out to the homestead.


	2. Here We Are As In Olden Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for Chapter 2! What will they find at the homestead??? Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: You'll notice throughout the course of this fic, I change perspectives a couple times. It is intentional. I wanted it to feel as though you're getting the story from the middle of the action first, but then take a step back and follow the characters through the rest of the story. I hope that makes sense. And I hope it works! Who knows! Tried something different!
> 
> See end of fic for music inspirations.

“There she is. As big and beautiful as ever.”

Due to the thick layer of snow and the full moon lighting up the sky, a clear outline of their sanctuary could be seen up and around the curve of the road. 

“Maybe even more,” Waverly replied, teeth chattering.

And so, the duo trudged on. 

Right before they crossed the Earp threshold, Doc grabbed Waverly’s hand and gave her a small smile and nod. From then on, their steps were in sync, holding onto one another, the physical expression of what they had been doing for many months. 

Finally, Waverly and Doc climbed the three stairs to the porch. The young Earp released the cowboy’s hand to reach underneath the doormat, retrieving a key. With shaking hands, she inserted the key into the lock, and turned.

A warm glow radiated through the homestead. A peek around the corner showed that the light came from the Christmas tree. It was tradition in the Earp house to leave the lights on overnight on Christmas Eve. Waverly was pleased to know Wynonna hadn’t given up that tradition during her absence. 

She approached the fir and ran her fingers over an ornament she and Wynonna had made as kids. A sound from the living room shook Waverly out of her daze. She turned her head and saw Doc splayed on the couch.

“She’ll want to see you, you know?”

“It’s late, Waverly. We’ve been gone a long time. Besides, it’s you she’ll want most to see. We will get our chance to re-unite. I’ll rest for now.”

With that, Doc leaned back and placed his hat over his eyes. Waverly made her way softly to the fireplace and stoked the flames, returning the favor for the man who had made sure she, herself, was warm all those months. 

Just as she placed the fire poker back in its holder, a yawn and footsteps floated down from the second floor. Waverly hadn’t given any thought as to how she would greet her sister or how she might react. So she stood there. Frozen by the fireplace as she watched the outline of her sister descend the staircase. 

With sleep in her voice, the elder Earp spoke as she rounded the corner heading for the kitchen, “Mmm… too cold for you, Haught? Ha! That’s funny.”

Another yawn.

Silence.

Then an emotion ridden reply,

“Nonna.”

The cracked reply signaled tears.

Wynonna halted.

“It can’t… I’m tired… Sleepwalking…”

“Nonna.”

Stronger this time.

“God, please let it be you.”

Slowly, she turned around.

Eyes locked. Tears in both sets.

“Babygirl?”

And then it was as if lightening had struck in the homestead. Waverly took off running and flung her arms around her older sister who wrapped her arms right back. Waverly’s face burrowed into Wynonna’s neck. Wynonna grasped the back of her little sister’s head, pulling her close, lying kisses into her hair. 

Fire sputtered as the women sniffled. They held on long and tight until Wynonna pulled back just slightly.

“You’re here. You’re actually here. And you’re ok,” she marveled.

Wynonna grasped Waverly’s face in her hands. Waverly smiled. Then Wynonna’s eyes grew wide.

“Wait. _Are_ you ok?” She moved her head and hands around, searching for signs of distress or injury.

“Wynonna, stop.” Waverly grasped her sister’s hands. “I’m ok. Or, I will be. Are you ok?”

“Me? I’m great! I’m fantastic! I have… _so_ many questions.”

That made Waverly giggle.

“Well, I have very few answers for you right now.”

“That’s ok. We have time.”

“We do.”

The two women continued to take each other in for a moment, until movement caught Wynonna’s eye. She peered over Waverly’s shoulder. The younger Earp followed her sister’s eyes to where Doc was on the couch.

“That’s…?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he…?”

“I don’t know that I would have survived without him.”

“Oh, please! You’re a literal angel, plus you’re _you_. You would have had it covered.”

“Yeah… well…” Waverly said with a smirk. The two shared a quiet laugh. 

When all that could be heard was the fire, Waverly took a deep breath and said, “Go,” nodding in the direction of Doc. “Is Nicole…?”

“Upstairs. Yeah.”

“Ok. I’m going to go… there… now.” Nerves creeped into Waverly’s veins.

Wynonna took Waverly’s hands again. “I’m so happy you’re home, Babygirl.”

“Me, too.” she squeezed their hands before releasing.

“Merry Christmas, Wynonna.”

And with that, Waverly began to ascend the staircase, anxious to greet her best baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed there are some music references in this fic. Here is the song I listened to for inspiration in Chapter 2:
> 
> "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" - Jane Monheit


	3. Love Is Simply Joy That I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft. This is very soft. Maybe I teared up multiple times writing this part.... Have fun!
> 
> See end of fic for music inspirations.

One by one, Waverly padded up the stairs. She could hear the murmurs of her sister and Doc below, but her focus was now trained elsewhere.

With each step, Waverly’s brain began to race. Unknowingly, she slowed her pace - the trek becoming less of an ascent, and more of an uphill climb. How should she wake Nicole? Would Nicole even want her back? Would Nicole demand Waverly tell her what’s she’d gone through? They had forged an understanding that occasionally the “completely nuts update” could wait, but it had been almost a year. 

A whole year.

Here she was, about to be reunited with the love of her life, and she couldn’t stop her mind from spinning. 

Luckily, upon arriving at the door to her bedroom, Waverly had a moment of clarity. 

Take a deep breath.

Turn the nob gently, but not too slowly.

Step to the right side of the door frame - the left side squeaks. 

And close.

She had perfected this silent entrance due to her girlfriend’s naps after the dreaded overnight shifts.

“Who’s there?!”

Well, maybe ‘perfected’ was too strong a word.

Waverly whipped her head around from the door to the bed. There was Nicole. Her love. Her beautiful, strong, redheaded Sheriff. She sat stiff and upright, blankets askew all around her. 

Now, what to say?

“Nic…”

Before she could finish her name, Waverly burst into tears. Sobs violently wracked her body. 

Not missing a beat, Nicole leapt off the bed, ran to the door, and gathered her angel in her arms.

“Shhh. You’re safe. You’re home. God, you’re home.”

Waverly continued to cry and sniffle into Nicole’s chest. 

“Baby, you’re shivering. Here.”

Without letting go of her girlfriend’s body, Nicole transferred the edge of the light pink fuzzy blanket she had snatched from the bed, to her other hand, and guided it around Waverly’s shoulders. 

“This…” A sniffle. “It’s…”

“I know.”

“This one’s my favorite.”

“It’s been waiting for you.”

Nicole pulled Waverly closer and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

After a few moments of content silence, Nicole whispered, “C’mon. Come with me.”

She felt the young Earp nod, so Nicole slid her hand down Waverly’s arm, interlaced their fingers, and opened the door to the hallway. The two, led by Nicole, quietly ambled down to the end of the hall where their bathroom was. Upon entering, the redhead kissed Waverly’s cheek, then released her hand after some resistance from the young Earp.

“I’m still here. I’ll still be here,” reassured Nicole.

Then, Nicole opened the shower curtain and twisted the nobs to turn on the water.

When the pressure and temperature was set to her liking, Nicole turned to Waverly, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend who was now perched on the countertop.

“Couldn’t resist, could ya?” she teased as she approached Waverly.

Waverly smiled and shook her head “no.”

Nicole stood in front of her love and placed her hands on the outside of her thighs.

“We need to get you warmed up. And you look like you could use the water. Is this ok?” Nicole’s look of genuine concern took Waverly’s breath away.

“Course. It’s perfect.”

“Ok.” Nicole’s hands slid upward until they were at the hem of Waverly’s shirt. “Can I help?”

“Please.”

With slightly trembling hands, Nicole pulled the garment upward. 

Once it was off, Nicole reached back down to Waverly’s hips to aid her slide off the counter, but the brunette’s voice halted the movement.

“Join me?”

Nicole nodded. 

Neither woman spoke as they worked together to rid each other of their garments. 

When both were bare, and the steam had filled the room, Nicole and Waverly stepped into the shower, with Nicole making sure her girlfriend got under the warm stream first. 

Waverly let out a moan the moment the water hit her skin. It had been so long since she had felt truly warm. The warmth combined with the soothingness of the soft water was heavenly. Her eyes slipped closed and she felt Nicoles hands glide through her wet hair. 

When Waverly’s hair was sufficiently wet, Nicole retrieved the shampoo and began working it into her love’s scalp. The massage had Waverly leaning into Nicole’s strong hands. 

“Glad that feels good, babe.”

“Mmmm… so good. And it smells so good. Is that peppermint?”  


“We tried to stay a little festive.”

“I love it.”

“Good. Hand me the loofah?”

Waverly turned to face the faucets, and grabbed it off the lower spout where it was hanging. She passed it over her left shoulder to Nicole. While Nicole prepared the body wash, Waverly reveled in the warm water running down her chest. When Nicole began to scrub her back, Waverly felt that her lungs were opening up. She could breathe easier now. So she did just that. Waverly took a concentrated deep breath in and…

“Pine?”

“…Yes?” 

Waverly chuckled. “You really did go festive! But it’s perfect. It means a lot to me.”

“Yeah?”

Hearing the disbelief in Nicole’s voice, Waverly slowly turned around to face her girlfriend. She lifted her arms, so they rested on Nicole’s shoulders, and her hands could wrap around dark red locks. She caressed Nicole’s face and then pulled it towards her own. Their foreheads touched and held steady. 

“Being home with Wynonna and Doc and YOU for Christmas and having it be normal is the best gift.”

“God, I missed you, Waverly Earp.”

“I love you, too.”

Waverly leaned in for a kiss. 

Their first kiss in a year. 

And it was perfect.

Vanilla and honey and sunflowers and whiskey.

********************************************************

When they returned to their room, Waverly sat patiently on the bed while Nicole rummaged through their dresser.

“Ah! There they are! Catch.”

Waverly saw red and gray hurtling toward her and then felt it plop in her lap. She untangled the fabric. Pajamas. The bottoms were a red Christmas plaid and the top was grey with shimmery snowflakes

“You gave me these last year,” Waverly said.

“Start of a new tradition. Sorry I didn’t get you new ones. This was kind of a surprise - having you home.” Nicole replied, pulling her own set of Christmas pajamas out and closing the dresser drawer. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You don’t have to. This is enough. You’re always enough.”

Now, fully clothed and cozy, the two were ready for bed. Nicole lifted the side of the comforter for Waverly to snuggle into. The redhead followed right behind already tangling their legs. Before she could get too settled, though, Nicole reached down to the end of the bed and pulled up the pink blanket to cover Waverly. Nicole hated it when Waverly was cold and she would make absolute certain her love did not get cold tonight.

Confident she had done everything she could to succeed with that goal, Nicole laid her head on the pillow. Before she could reach for her girlfriend, Waverly was already cuddling up to her side. Nicole let out a sigh of contentment.

“Merry Christmas, Waves. You’re home.”

She kissed the young Earp on her head and then closed her eyes. 

Nicole Haught did not sing. But that night? She hummed as her girlfriend drifted into dreamland. 

And she saw a small smile form on Waverly’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I listened to for inspiration in Chapter 3:
> 
> "All I Want for Christmas is You" - Ingrid Michaelson and Leslie Odom Jr.  
> "Love Is Christmas" - Sara Bareilles
> 
> What song was Nicole humming? Was it one of those ^ or a different one? What do you think? ;)


	4. At This Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the conclusion of this story, my friends. Short and sweet.
> 
> While I normally share the song information at the end, I think it's worth it for you to listen to it now:  
> "At This Table" by Idina Menzel

The sun rose, inviting earth’s inhabitants to Christmas Day, but those at the homestead took their time accepting the invitation. 

They _had_ time now. 

Doc and Wynonna were the first to wake. Wynonna made a beeline to the kitchen for coffee while Doc tended to the fire.

Later in the hour, Nicole descended the staircase with a sleepy, but content Waverly clung to her side. 

Seeing the two in their Christmas pajamas, Wynonna raced to her room, then returned with a slide to Waverly’s side in her fuzzy hooded onesie.

She wrapped her little sister in a big hug. 

Giggles ensued. 

There was a lightness in the house that had been absent for far too long.

Doc and Nicole stood to the side clutching their warm mugs, smiling at their girls. 

“Welcome home, John Henry.”

“Thank you, Sherriff Haught. This sure is a mighty fine sight.”

“I never dreamed it would happen this way. Sure glad it did, though.”

Doc hummed.

“And thank you. For…”

Doc nodded and tipped his hat. “Never crossed my mind that I wouldn’t.”

The two shared a quiet moment of understanding, as they heard the Earp sisters chatting away.

“Wave said she was hungry. Help me make breakfast?”

“Now, you know I am no good in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you what to do.” Nicole smirked and then she and the cowboy made their way into the kitchen.

An hour later, the two called for those in the living room, which also included Jeremy and Robin who had arrived recently, to come to the table. Breakfast was ready.

Everyone chatted and bustled about helping make the meal perfect. 

Waverly plated the dishes, Jeremy and Robin set the table, and Wynonna served the drinks, of course. 

Doc insisted on the paper crowns, as he had refused one the previous year, so Wynonna pointed him in the direction of the box where they were stored. There, he happened upon another holiday tradition... 

When he returned to the table, he handed out one crown and one peppermint candy to each member of his family.

That day, nothing was said about the Garden. No questions were asked nor topics pushed. All that mattered was they were together. On Christmas Day. Sitting at the table as a family.

They were together. 

And Waverly had made it home for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope it brought you some joy and comfort in this wild time we're living in. 
> 
> Merry Christmas <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you'll stick around for future chapters (they will all be posted before the premiere on the 26th)
> 
> You may have noticed there are some music references in this fic. Here are the songs I listened to for inspiration in this chapter:
> 
> "I'll Be Home for Christmas" - Cam  
> "Something About December" - Christina Perri


End file.
